H loves L
by Book-and-anime-addict
Summary: Harry meets Luna and they begin to fall in love. Ginny gets jealous and begins to fight for what she thinks is hers. Ron and Hermione get nosey. Neville tries to steal from Harry. Dramione is a thing. There will be lemon in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction about Harry and Luna. I will try to make a new chapter every few weeks. Constructive critisism is encouraged. I'm going to start from the beggining of Harry's 5th year. (Ron and Heromine will be a couple in this fanfic) I hope yall like it. P.S. There will be lemon in chapters to come.**

 **Harry's POV**

I was sitting uncomfortablely on the train. As i sat across from Ron and Heromine i stared out the window wondering what this year would be like. Maybe everyone will forget about the Cedric thing and my life would be normal again. But that was never gonna happen was it? Everyone was blaming me for his death and it was becoming too much.

"HARRY!" Heromine yelled for the seventh time.

"huh...what is it?" I looked at Heromine puzzled

she pointed out the window and only then did i realize that we had arived and we were the last ones on the train. We walked off the train and twoards the carriages that would take them to school. Because they were the last ones off the train they had to ride in the last carriage with one of the other kids who got off the train late. This student was a girl and she was beautiful. Her hair was golden like the sun and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her skin was pale but had a glint of gold to it. She looked extraordinary.

"Harry Potter?" The girl asked.

"y-yes i am Harry." I said nervously.

"Facsinating. My name is Luna Lovegood." She said.

Heromine introduced herself and Ron and we all rode back in silence. I stole a few glances at Luna. I just couldn't help how incredibly stunning this girl was. I saw that she was looking at me a few times too. For a second our gazes met and i could see the facsination and curiosity in her eyes but there was something else that I knew all too well. Fear. Why would she fear me? Or did she fear something else? Little did I know, I was going to find out.

We were in the dining hall watching as the new students were being sorted into their houses. I didn't clap as new Gryffindor's arived at our table. I just couldn't help but look around at all of the other house tables looking for her. Looking for Luna. Looking for the girl who I had found facsinating with her curious eyes, blue as the ocean they were. I found her at the table next to mine, Ravenclaw. Of course she was in Ravenclaw, she looked inteligent but she also seems brave like a Griffyndor and mischeivious like a Slytherin. I liked everything about her. It was at that moment that I realized that I needed to know her. I needed to know her like I know Heromine and Ron and all of my other friends.

I noticed that she was looking at me the same intentive way that Iwas looking at her. Although something else was clouding her eyes. Lust. Was she really lusting after me? I stood up and she watched me with lust filled eyes. I told my friends that I didn't feel well aand looked Luna in the eyes. I nodded slightly twoards the door, enough so she would see but not enough to draw attention to myself. She nodded, whispered something to her friends and left. I watched her as she left,saying my final goodbyes and headed out.

She was waiting for me outside of the dining hall. Curiosity and lust still filled her eyes with a hint of fear again.

"What is it Harry?" Curiosity was the objective tone in her voice.

"I just wanted to speak with you about something."

"Well, what is it Harry come on out with it. I don't have alot of time before I have to go back"

"I umm..just wanted to know if we could umm..get to know each other uh better?" I asked nervously.

She just smiled. Then she was laughing. She was laughing at me. Then she did something I never thought anyone would do in my entire life. She kissed me. It wasn't my first kiss but it was better than the first one. Luna kissed me with passion and lust. She kissed me like she wanted this and so did I. Then it ended and she whispered in my ear.

"I would love to get to know you better Harry. Meet me by the whomping willow during your free hour"

And with that she left without another word. I stumbled blindly back to my room and fell onto the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I was looking forward to tomorrow. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **How did I do so far? Feel free to reveiw. There might be lemon in the next chapter and the next one will be Luna's POV so like i said at the top. Constructive critisism is encouraged. This is my first fanfic. Ive read alot so I thought I would try it. Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldnt wait a few weeks for a new chapter so im doing this one like 8-9 hours after the first chapther. Sorry for being impatient but this one will definently have lemon and it will be longer than the first chapter. Remember constructive critisism is encouraged and I hope yall like it.**

 **Luna's POV**

I was lying awake staring at the ceiling thinking about what will happen tomorrow. I had kissed Harry Potter not even three hours ago. What was I expecting to happen tomorrow? I kissed him and now we are going to meet at the womping willow during free hour. Why didn't I think this through? I stared at the celing for another hour or so and drifted off fearing the day that would come.

I woke up, got dressed and headed twoards the dining hall. I had woken up late so I was the last one to get there and to my surprise, so was Harry. Our eyes met, his full of lust and facsination. I didn't know what mine were full of but I could feel a scarlet red blush crawl across my cheeks. The doors to the dining hall were closed as always when we were eating meals. As I got closer to the doors Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. We were so close, our faces inches apart.

"Luna" He spoke soft and slow like he had dreamed of this.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously.

"I can't wait for our little meeting this afternoon." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

I knew exactly what he was thinking and I knew exactly what he wanted and I knew that I wanted the same thing too. But where was this sudden burst of courage coming from. Just last night he was too nervouse to even speak to me and now he was holding me against a wall eyes wondering down my body. I gave him a sly grin and pulled him close enough to where his mouth was inches from mine.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for us." I said seductively.

And with those final words I wraped my arms around his neck and pulled him in so close that our lips barley touched. As I felt his arms fall around my waist I closed my eyes and closed the smallest gap between our lips. Our tounges wrestled for dominance and his had one. He deepened the kiss and pulled me as close as I could get. He kissed me with the same fire and passion he had kissed me with last night. After a minute or two we pulled apart breathing raggedly from the kiss we just shared.

My arm rose up a bit to brush the lightning shaped scar on his forhead. Once again I pulled him into another unforgettable kiss that lasted longer than the last. Then he lightly lifted me up and I wraped my legs around his waist. Just in that moment we heard footsteps and he gently but quickly set me back down. I leaned against the wall panting. I turned and headed into the dining hall with Harry close behind me.

Just as we sat down at our tables, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, ran into the dining hall with a phone in hand. Usually phones weren't allowed at Hogwarts but the students had them anyways, they just knew that they couldn't get caught with them. As soon as they started waving it around, Professor Snape confinscated it. When he saw the screen of the phone he imediatley took it to Professor Dumbledore himself. Dumbledor then got up out of his seat took the phone and called for Harry and I to follow him to his study.

As we arived, he told me and Harry to take a seat. He then sat the phone down infront of us. As we looked down at it we saw a video of me whispering something to Harry and us sharing our passionate kisses. That then led to Harry grabbing me by my arse and lifting me up around his waist. Then the video ended. I felt the scarlet rise up on my cheeks again. I glanced at Harry who was still looking at the phone and the video that was being replayed.

"I-I'm sorry pr-professor sir I... I didn't know we were being watched. I'm sorry it won't happen again, just please don't call my fath-" I was cut off when Professor Dumbledore raised his hand in silence.

"I have no intention on telling your father Miss Lovegood, but the next time you and Mister Potter decide to have a moment make sure your alone first. Now I want the two of you to go back to the dining hall and enjoy your meal before it's over."

"Thank you, sir."

We left Dumbledore's office. After getting caught by the three most sneaky incapable boys at Hogwarts, we decided not to be seen together until free hour. I told my friends that I was gonna go get caught up in Snape's class because I was failing and went to meet Harry at the whomping willow tree. Harry was already there. He had a blanket and a basket. For some reason this puzzled me a little bit. I started walking a little faster now and as I got closer I saw his smile.

"Fancy seeing you here Mister Potter." I said with a devilish smile.

"isn't it Miss Lovegood." Harry returned the smile.

We sat and ate from the picnic basket Harry had brought. Thirty minutes later, half of our free time, Harry and I were sitting on the blanket in the grass. My head was on his chest and his arm was around my shoulder. It felt perfect. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"We have time." He said as if it were a question.

"We do don't we." I said with a devilish smile.

With that I got up grabbed his hand and led him back inside. We walked until we got to the halls. One way went twoards his house, the other way went twoards mine. I looked at him, asking, but not speaking. He took my hand and led us to his house. We walked up to the painting, he said the password and we stepped inside. I grabbed his hand and pulled him twoards me, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waiste and pulled me in tighter.

The kiss was heated. He pulled me up the steps to his room and we sat on the bed. He pulled back breaking the kiss and I whimpered a little. He looked me in the eyes and I could see it, lust and passion was clouding over the blue. It was as if he was asking me if I really wanted this. I nodded my head in response. He slowly lied me onto his bed and began kissing me again passionately.

He unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it away. He then pulled his own shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor. He kissed my neck slowly reaching around and unhooking the clasp on my bra. He threw it away and stared down at me. He took my breasts into his hands and I allowed to let a moan slip from my lips. He began to suck then and I began to feel a moan escape me again without warning. I could feel his erection through his pants. I flipped him around so I was on top and began to unbuckle his pants.

Once I got them unbuckled, I threw them to the floor and stared at how big he was. Atleast nine inches or more. I knew that he probably wasn't a virgin and neither was I, but I've never seen anything this big. He took my skirt off and tossed it to the floor, flipping me over leaving me in only my pink laced panties. He leaned in and kissed me letting a small groan escape him as he tore my panties off. He started moving his fingers slowly down my body from my neck across my breasts to my hips until he was just above my entrance. I arched my back in pleasure as he stuck two fingers inside of me moving slowly at first but soon picking up his pace. I could feel his erection against my thigh. I reached down slowly inching my body down further to reach his cock.

As I grasped it he let out a loud groan as I began to stroke him up and down. He began to pick up his pace as he added another digit inside of my opening. As picked his pace up I did the same. I could feel my climax rising inside my stomach. I started to pick my pace up faster trying to see if I could make him cum first. I stroked him as fast as I could he groaned against my mouth as he came in my hand. He started pushing his fingers faster as my hips bucked up twoards him I called his name as his lips met mine to silence me.

He began to pull away and I winced. He smiled at me with a devilish grin and held his still erected cock above my entrance but then his looked turned serious as if asking me for the second time if I still wanted this. I nodded dumbly acting on pure ecstacy. He lowered himself into me and I moaned. He began to pound into me again and again. I bucked my hips trying to match his rythme.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I then moaned louder as he began to move faster crushing his lips to mine. Our tounges wrestled fighting passionately. He let out a groan against my mouth as he moved to kiss my neck. I pulled him back up to my mouth.

"I'm gonna.. Ung...HARRY!" I screamed his name as I reached my second climax. He then groaned loudly and began to move faster.

"LUNA!" He came. He came inside me. He pulled out and I stared at his dick covered in my come and his. He slowly began to get up and I pushed him back down. I crawled over him and glanced at the clock. We had only a few more minutes before our time was over. I began to kiss him from his neck down until I was nearing his cock. I could feel it getting hard again. He watched me as I kissed the tip. I began to lick from the bottom to the top before I took him in all the way. He let out a groan and held my hair behind my head. At this time in my life I think I'm thankful for not having any gag reflexes. I held my head at the base of his cock as he began to move his hips up until I could feel him in the back of my throat.

"Ung...Luna.. A little faster... I'm almost there." He said slightly groaning between each sentence. I began to bob my head up and down a little faster. He began to unconciously thrust up into my mouth as he came again. He filled my mouth with his cum and I lifted my head and swallowed. He smiled at me as if this is what he wanted his whole life.

"We should get going. Free time is almost over." I looked at him and began getting dressed.

"Yeah your right." He got up and went to find his clothes.

"That was some show you two just put on." We snapped our heads to the voice that had come from the other side of the room. It was Ron and laying beside him, naked, was Heromine. They had seen everything. I guess that's what we get for being so loud. Embarressed, I grabbed my shirt not bothering to button it and ran to my house for a new pair of panties(Harry had torn mine off) and headed to class. Lucky for me I didn't have any classes with Ron, Heromine or Harry, although I wouldn't mind seeing him again.

After dinner, I went straight to my house not even bothering to look in the direction of Gryffindor. I stared at the ceiling struggling to go to sleep. I rolled onto my side when I heard something down in the common room that made me jump. I went down to see none other than Harry Potter standing next to Cho Chang. Cho huridley ran back to her room.

"I had to see you so I asked Cho to let me in." Harry said worry and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you Harry it's just that Ron and Heromine startled me and I didn't think I could look at either of them." A blush spread across my face.

"I made them swear not to tell anybody about that." He placed a hand on my hip and I laced my hands through his hair. I pulled him into an embrace that turned into a slow passionate kiss that turned into him sitting in a chair and me being pulled on top of him which ended when Cho showed up and rushed him out before things went any further.

"Goodnight Harry Potter."

"Goodnight Luna Lovegood."

and with that he placed a kiss to my lips and disapeared into the night, hidden beneath his invisibility cloak. I had made Cho swear that she wouldn't say a word about the things she had seen between me and Harry but then again maybe I wanted her to tell, to let everyone know that _the_ Harry Potter was mine and only mine. With that final thought of Harry being only mine, I fell asleep with a slight smile on my face.

 **Sorry if the lemon sucked but over all my friends tell me it's a good enough story. Constructive critisism is still encouraged but I think I'm done for a while. Sorry for being impatient but I needed to get it out of the way before I forgot all the ideas. I'm really bad at lemon and I'm sorry if it sucked but I'll try to add chapter three later this week and maybe I'll do a chapter from Ron or Heromine's POV I don't know yet but still follow this story. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still impatient sorry. Constructive critisism is still encouraged but no one has reveiwed so I changed the story up a bit to add some drama. I hope yall like this chapter and there may be some pre lemon in here somewhere. But still I think the new desciption is better than the old one and I'm actually gonna act on the new description.**

 **Harry's POV**

I was on my way back to my common room after visiting Luna that night. I was really hoping that things would have gone farther than they did , but Cho had to rush me out. I swore under my breath as I recalled how she kicked me out when things were about to get good between Luna and I. I made it to the common room without being seen. As I walked to the boys dormitory, Ron was sitting up in his bed with what looked like hickeys on his neck.

"Where have you been?" He looked at me questioningly

"I was with Luna, and I'm guessing you were with Heromine?" I met his beady stare.

" Actually...I was with Lavender." He looked away with a guilty look on his face.

"You can't do that to Heromine or Lavender. Do you even love either of them?" I asked, puzzled.

" Nothing happened with Lavender honest, I just had to tell her that things were over for the hundreth time. I told her before Heromine and I got together, I told her a few weeks later and I told her yesterday. Tonight she tried to kiss me but when I pushed her away she started to cry, but I had to do it. I told her I was sorry." Ron looked at the floor not daring to meet my eyas.

I walked over to Ron and patted him on the back. I told him that everything would be okay eventually. After I had reassured Ron, I went back to my own bed and went to sleep. That morning I woke up got dressed and headed to the dining hall. If I was lucky maybe Luna and I could sneak away from everyone else. As I rounded the corner I heard a sound that peirced the air. I picked up my pace and saw Nevile Longbottom holding his cheek. And who was standing infront of him you might ask, well it was none other than Luna Lovegood. My Luna had hit poor helpless Nevile. I rushed over and helped Nevile up, and set a peircing stare on Luna who backed away from Nevile.

" What the hell Luna!?" I yelled.

" He kissed me Harry what was I supposed to do?" I turned to Nevile and threw him against the wall.

" What the hell Nevile!? Why would you kiss my girlfriend?" I yelled at Nevile, I was furious.

" How was I supposed to know she was your girlfriend. I liked her from her very first year, you just met her!" Nevile yelled in my face questioning what I felt for the girl standing infront of us. As I looked over at Luna she was staring wide eyed at us.

" G-girlfriend?" She looked on in disbelief. I pushed Nevile aside and told him to get lost. I walked up to Luna and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. As if answering her question, she nodded and kissed me again, smiling slightly.

"Sit with me today, please." She nodded and we walked to the Gryffindor table together. Everyone stared at us and Nevile's newly red cheek. I kissed Luna lightly to show evryone that this beautifully mad girl was mine. I looked down the table at all of our friends and I saw Ginny looking at Luna with hate and jealousy. Was she jealous of Luna? If she was, why would she be? She kept telling me time and time again that she thought of me as nothing more than a friend but seeing me with Luna has sparked something in her. I could see the way she turned her nose up when Luna was around.

That night after I had gone to see Luna, Ginny cornered me in the common room.

"Of all people why would you be with her, for god's sake? I mean she's mad and weird, not to mention that everyone calls her Looney." Ginny looked pretty angry with me.

"It doesn't matter. I love her and thats all that counts right."

"You don't love her. You love me, you just can't see it yet but watch, you and I will be together soon, I don't doubt it for a minute." She kissed my cheek and skipped up the stairs twoards the girl dorms. I stood there, rooted to the spot, in shock of what just happened. Ginny practically told me she loved me and that we would be together. I love Luna, what is so hard for her to understand? I walked up the stairs to my dorm and sat on the bed.

"Ron your sister is crazy." Ron was asleep but I felt that he needed to know.

The next morning I woke up and started my normal schedule, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to breakfast. Luna sat with us again today. Ginny got jealous and moved to the open seat on the other side of me. I shifted uncomfortablely as Ginny wrapped her arm around mine. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

"Ginny you need to stop whatever it is that your doing. I love Luna, ok Ginny."

"That's what you say now but just wait, when I help defeat Lord Voldemort you will love me."

She skipped back to her seat and I settled inbetween Luna and Heromine. Luna scooted down tworads Ginny and Ginny left. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my breakfast.

That night I went to see Luna and as I was approaching, I saw Ginny talking to Luna.

"You better stay away from Harry. Everyone knows that Harry can't love a dead girl." With that Ginny turned away with a smile on her face and skipped down the hall. Luna stood their with tears in her eyes. I walked up to her took off my invisibility cloak and hugged her tightly. I assured her that Ginny would never come between us and that I would never let Ginny hurt her. We went inside her common room and sat on the couch. I placed my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder.

I placed a kiss to her forehead and I took her cheeks into my hands and kissed her gently. I slowly pushed my tounge against her lips and she opened then letting me in. Our tounges worked together for what felt like forever. I moved my hands up her shrit to unhook the claps on her bra. I then moved my shirt over my head and tossed it along with her bra to the floor. I brought my hands around to her breasts and she moaned slightly. I silently asked her if I could go further, she nodded and I slowly began to take off her shirt. She hissed at me because I was taking to long, but I just laughed. I unbuckled my pants and was about to start on her skirt when we heard footsteps from the hall way. Someone said a password and Nevile stepped in with Cho. The two had stopped kissing when they saw us. Nevile appologized when he saw us saying that Ginny and Dean were using our common room. They stumbled out and I looked at Luna who was unzipping her skirt.

Although we were interupted we continued with what we were doing in the first place. I took off her panties and slowly kissed her neck. She let out a moan in pleasure. She pulled me up and sat me on a chair. She pushed my pants down along with my boxers and crawled over top of me. She slowly lowered her self onto my throbbing cock and I groaned when she took me in fully. She began to bounce up and down trying her best to stay quiet but the moans had escaped her. I picked up my invisibility cloak and draped it over us. I kissed her, gently moving my tounge in her mouth, silencing her. I deepened the kiss and she moaned against my mouth as she started moving faster, bouncing higher up. I placed my hands on her hips and held her in place as I began to thrust upward. I groaned louldly as I began to feel my climax bubble up inside me. I felt her muscles tighten and I knew she was about to come. I began to thrust faster until we both came together. She got up and just like the first time we had sex, and sucked my cum and hers off my dick before giving me a blowjob. After she had swallowed my second orgasm, I got up and kissed her slowly but pastionately and left.

As I entered the common room, Ginny was there asleep, naked, on the couch with Dean. The two had nothing but a blanket wraped around them. I woke Dean up, hoping he would get Ginny dressed and to bed, and went up to my dorm. I layed down closed my eyes and went to sleep. I dreamt about Luna and about how our children would look, what house they would be in and whether I would be working in the ministry or at Hogwarts. The next morning I opened my eyes and they widened as I realized who was asleep next to me

 **Can you say cliff hanger!? You can reveiw about who you think it will be. Will it be Ginny, Luna, or Cho? Maybe even Heromine. You never know. Tell me what you thought. In my personal opinion I think that lemon is only good from third person point of veiw or from the boys point of veiw. In my opinion I think the lemon was better this time around.**


	4. Chapter 4

Some **of you may hate me for this but Im gonna throw some Dramione in here somewhere so basically Im gonna take a break from the Harry Luna story and yes that means your gonna have to wait a little longer to find out who Harry woke up too hehe. And thanks for letting me spell Hermione wrong for the first 3 chapters smh.**

 **Draco's POV**

I walked out of the my room in my private courters that the Head Boy/Girl shared. Hermione Granger was walking through our common room, her honey scented body wash filled the air. She walked passed and I couldn't help but look up and down her body for all she was wearing was a towel, her wet hair dripping on the floor. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, soft brown hair that had finally developed into something neater than her wild mess of curls. Her skin was a bit darker than porcelin, and her lips were a soft pink. I had an ach run through my body as to how much I wanted her right then.

"What are you starin at Malfoy." Hermione had caught me looking at her, she was in the middle of puting on her jeans, her back was to me and her towel was no longer wraped around her naked back.

"Deffinently not at you Granger. Where's your pet weasel. Shouldn't he be here helping you take a shower or something?" She looked as if she were going to cry and that's when I remembered that she and weasel-bee broke up last night. He had cheated on her with Lavander Brown, of all people.

"Shit, I'm sorry Granger I forgot, just forget I said anything." I looked away feeling stupid.

"Did you just tell me you were sorry Malfoy?" She almost looked shocked.

"Just because I'm a dick to you all the time doesn't mean I'm a dick all the time. It's just the way I have to act sometimes, you know?" I started walking away. She tugged on my arm. I looked back surprised that she would even come this close to me let alone touch me!

"Thank you-...Draco. Her head was hanging low, eyes on the floor but I realized that she had said my name, my real name not my last name, I looked at her in shock.

"Y-your welcome-...Her-Hermione." She turned and walked away. Her muggle jeans made me realize that shelooked really nice out of her school robes as she did in them. With that I walked into my room with a smile on my face. _Why does Draco have to be so damned cute all the time?_ Hermione? It sounded like Hermione, but she was too far away for him to hear her.

"Did you just call me cute?" I yelled into the common room.

"No. I thought it though. How did you know I thought you were cute?" She looked confused but her eyes had a bit of fear in them.

"I didn't until just now." I lied. I smiled my infamous devilish smile and walked back into my room.

That night Hermione was in our common room wearing nothing but pajama shorts, a sports bra and her flannel robe. She looked good but I didn't dare check her out for the second time today. I sat across from her and talked a bit before resigning to my room where I took a shower put my pants on when I realized I forgot my wand in the common room. I groaned and walked out of my room. Hermione still sat in her chair staring at the fire.

"Hey Mione, have you seen my wand anywhere?" It felt right to call her by her first name. She turned and looked at me, her eyes wandered from my face and onto my bare chest. I didn't have a shirt on so she just stared at my pale upper torso and blushed. She instantly snapped her attention back to the fire when she realized I saw her staring. She moved out of her chair and onto the couch so she could stretch her legs out and pointed to a table. I noted where my wand was and picked up her legs and sat them on my lap. She tensed up but soon relaxed. We started talking and she moved closer to me. I felt like I could tell her anything. We talked about books we had read and classes we were taking. Her head was resting on my shoulder now. Her eyes slowly closing. When I heard her breaths come out slow and even I knewsbe had fallen to sleep. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I layed her on her bed and pulled the blanket up around her. I slightly kissed her forehead and crept out of her room.

 **I'm gonna continue this story every few chapters of the Harry Luna story so I have my favorite ships in here. Dramione and Huna omg I love this so much. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter but I have been ocupied by a writing contest that I have entered. So again Im sorry. But heres that chapter you have all been waiting for.**

 **Harry's POV**

"RON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" I pushed him and he fell on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY!? WHY DID YOU PUSH ME?"

"YOU WERE IN MY BED."

"But Harry, the spiders were trying to make me tap dance again so I got scared." He sounded like a blubbering baby girl. I wish that for once he would get a grip on himself. After him and Hermione broke up he's been nothing but a big mess for the past few days. I'm really starting to think that he misses her, but Hermione doesn't look like she misses him. She's been unusually happy since her and Ron broke up. Almost like she's been seeing someone else. Being Head Girl and top student, I don't know how she even managed to fit Ron into her shedule much less someone else.

I got up and dressed. When I entered the common I cursed under my breath seeing that Dean didn't wake Ginny last night. She was still laying on the couch naked. I swore to myself that I was going to kill Dean. I wrapped a blanket around Ginny and carried her to her bed. I didn't want to wake her for fear that she might think we did something last night. I walked back downstairs and nearly tripped over someone. I looked down and sure enough Dean was laying on the floor passed out.

I kicked him in the side and he shot up. He barley managed to get his shirt on, but I was releived to see that he had his pants on atleast. I told him to get up and dress for the day. He yawned, nodded and got up to go upstairs. I stepped outside of the portrait and started towards the Great Hall. I started hearing voices and I stopped in my tracks. I slowly crept around the corner and saw Hermione with some boy. They were coming from the Head Boy/Girl dorms. Suddenly he turned and pressed her against the wall. She started giggling and then she kissed him. He released her and started heading in my direction.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw Draco Malfoy walking from Hermione. The same Draco that despised mudbloods and halfbloods. The same Draco who had made Hermione's life a living hell. The same Draco who was soon to be a death eater. It all sunk in at once. Draco had been the one Hermione was so taken with. I didn't know what to do except head on my way. I turned the corner and bumped into Draco straight away.

"Watch where you're going, Potter" he spat out. His cheeks were flushed.

"Keep your lips away from Hermione, Malfoy." I spat back. He flushed even more. He nodded hi head and went on his way. I walked up beside Hermione who was still standing in the same spot with a smile on her face.

"Why the bloody hell were you kissing Draco Malfoy!?" I shouted when I got next to her. It was a good thing we were the only ones in the hall. She jumped and looked at me as if she were going to cry.

"He was there when Ron cheated on me and begged me to give him a chance. Please don't say anything Harry, please." She sobbed. I pulled her into my arms and assured her I wouldn't tell anyone. We walked to the Great Hall in silence. We sat at our table and Luna happily skipped over to us and sat beside me.

"Hi everyone. Where's Ginny?" Everyone glanced at Dean and he looked down at his plate. Luna made a little 'O' shape with her mouth and turned to me.

"Would you like to go for a walk today Harry?" She looked at me waiting for my response.

"Sure Luna I would love too." Her eyes lit up and she kissed me. After breakfast we all went in different directions. Luna and Hermione went to class, Ron went to check on Ginny, Dean left and went somewhere, and Nevile trailed in the oposite direction of everyone else. I went to potions and thanked god that I had it with the Slytherins today. Everytime I glanced at Malfoy he would turn red and look back at his book. He didn't bother me much that day because I had something held over his head, like his secret relationship with Hermione Granger. I smirked to myself. I wasn't going to tell anyone because I had promised Hermione but Draco didn't need to know that.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but Im kind of in the middle of that writing contest so I will try to update more when the contest is over but if I win I will probably be posting alot less.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating at all but I completely forgot my password and it took me literally forever to get a new one so here's that chapter you've been waiting so eagerly for!**

 **Luna's POV**

I was sitting in class doodling in my notebook when Lavender Brown plopped in the seat next to me. "Can I ask you something Luna?" I nodded my head and continued drawing. "Okay well, I wanted relationship advice from you. Ron has been very distant from me ever since he and Hermione broke up but when they were together he would never leave me by myself. What should I do?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Maybe he's upset because Hermione has found someone who treats her right and now he's stuck with his play toy that he never really even **wanted** in the first place!" I said, slamming my books shut and storming from class. I walked outside and sat under the womping willow tree and tried to clear my head. I heard a bag drop next to me and I didn't even have to open my eyes to now who it was. "What do you want Ginny?" I groaned. "I want Harry but it's obvious that you're refusing to give him up! Now I'm going to say this nice and slow so your stupid brain can keep up okay." She grabbed my cheeks and turned me to face her. "Harry Potter is mine! If you even think, look or talk to him again I will personally send that special video of you and Harry in the Ravenclaw common room to the whole school! Now I would suggest that you and Harry break up if you know what's good for both of your reputations! Okay? Bye Luna." She smiled sickly sweet and skipped down the hill.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I stood and made my way back inside the school. I didn't even bother with my other classes today. I went straight to my house and crawled into my bed. I don't want Ginny to post that video but I don't want to leave Harry. I love him. I don't know what to do! I heard footsteps come up the stairs and peeked out of my covers to see Hermione standing there. "Luna. Sweetie. I know you're under there. Please come out." I lifted the covers and poked my head out. "Hey Hermione." I said, forcing a smile to my face. "What happened Luna?" I started sobbing. "Ginny said that if I kept seeing Harry, she would send a video of me and Harry having sex to the whole school!" Hermione's face contorted with anger. "You don't have to worry about Ginny. I will deal with her tonight. I promise!" And with that, she left. I got up and dried my eyes. I pulled my phone out of my pillow case and pressed the dial button. I heard a voice after the second ring. "Hello? Luna?" "Hello father. I was wondering if I could come visit with you for a few days?" There was a long pause. "Of course! I will call your head master and have it set up for you o come home tomorrow afternoon! I need help writing the next edition of The Quibbler anyhow!" "Thank you father! I will see you tomorrow then?" There was a noise of things falling to the floor. "Of course! Goodbye sweetie!" "Goodbye father!" I placed my phone back in its place. I fixed my hair and walked to the dining hall.

I walked in and sat at the Ravenclaw table, not even glancing at the Gryffindor table. I picked at my food that night and ran from the dining hall as soon as I could. I told Cho and everyone else not to let Harry inside. I cried myself to sleep that night waiting for tomorrow to come so I could go home and clear my head for a few days. That night I dreamed of Ginny sending that video to the whole school. Everyone laughing at me and Harry. Harry leaving me for Ginny and then I ended up sleeping around with too many boys to count and fall pregnant by the end of sixth year. I sat up in my bed in a cold sweat. I looked around the room and then down at my stomach. Once I realized it was all just a dream, I layed back down and went to sleep one last time. Allowing oblivion to consume my every thought.

 **I'm sorry for such a sucky ending for this chapter but once again I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update this. I couldn't find my password to my and my email password. My friend had to hack my profile to get my password back so here I am again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two whole years and a lot of angry fans who probably deleted my book later, another chapter. I decided to test my hand at Wattpad but since the majority of my friends follow me on there and I can't post stories like this, I've decided to return to you as I have tried (and failed) at writing pg 13 books. I'm really sorry because this chapter is beyond late, I mean I started writing it when I was a seventh grader and am now a sophomore in high school! I don't even think I can actually make my absence up to you and I can't even express how sorry I am! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Hermione' POV

WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! As soon as I find her I'm going to KILL her! Rip her to shreds and feed her to Fluffy! Luna and Harry are finally happy and she has the audacity to come in here and ruin that for them because she's JEALOUS! I will not have it. "Where is Ginny Weasley!" I yell as I march into the common room. "She ran off with Dean I think." Seamus answered from across the room not bothering to look up from his game. "Where'd they go! TELL ME NOW!" "To the library I'm pretty sure." I stalked through the painting and to the library. When I get my hands on that little bitch I swear to God I'll kill her!

As I stomped into the library I started searching for any sign of Ginny or Dean. "Shush! Someone will hear!" Dean? "How'd you even get this? I remember you were with me that night!" Neville? "Someone recorded it while I was with you. I obviously wasn't there!" Ginny! "I found you!" I round the corner and there stands Dean, Neville and Ginny crowded around Ginny's phone. "Give it to me! NOW! Or I'll tell Dumbledore and you'll all get expelled!" I reached out my hand. "There's more copies! Taking mine won't help your precious Luna either! I have one, Dean has one, Neville has one and Lavender has one since she took the video! You can't delete it before it gets out!" I smirked at her as I saw Snape and Dumbledore approaching from behind them. "Are you sure about that?" I raised my eyebrow. "Yes I'm sure! Harry and Luna's sex tape will be all over this school before I even step foot off the grounds! Lavender will make sure of it." "Is that right Miss Weasley?" Ginny visibly tensed as she slowly turned around to face our headmaster and most feared professor. I couldn't help but grin a little. "Phones are not permitted on Hogwarts grounds and I'm going to have to confiscate them from all three of you." Dumbledore held out his hand patiently as the three of them dropped their phones in his hand and turned to Snape. "See to it that Lavender Brown has her phone confiscated as well." He nodded once and turned away, sending everyone off. "Not you, Miss Granger." I stayed behind as the others left. "Yes sir?" "I'm sorry to inform you that Luna has taken leave from Hogwarts. Her father called last night and she was taken home this morning. I came looking for you to inform you of this as you two are very close and discovered the reason for her departure." He turned and left and I ran to find Harry.

"What do you mean she's gone? She was here just last night and surely she wouldn't have left without telling me!" Harry wasn't taking the news well. "It's okay Harry. She probably just needed a few days to herself to figure things out, but now you can send her an owl and tell her that the video of you two won't get out because Dumbledore handled it." I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him. He shrugged me off and asked me to leave so I did. I made my way back to my common room and to my bedroom.

"I know she's here Malfoy! Let me in! Hermione! Hermione, I'm sorry!" Ron yelled from the doorway. "Fuck off Weasley. She isn't here and she doesn't want to see you anymore." He slammed the painting closed and walked back into the common room. "Thank you." I mumbled as I curled up onto the couch. Draco picked me up and sat me gently on his lap and I snuggled into his chest. "Why did all of this have to happen today?" "What do you mean, love?" I rubbed my eyes. "Ginny was being a bitch to Luna, she had a video of her and Harry... intimately, and tried to force her to leave him. Harry isn't doing too well either because Luna left this morning and didn't tell him. Now Ron is banging on our door like a fucking maniac because he doesn't want to be with Lavender because he isn't seeing her behind my back anymore." A few tears fell down my face and Draco wiped them away. "It's okay. You've got me and I'll never hurt you." He tilted my head up and kissed me slowly but passionately. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms slipped to my waist as he pulled me to straddle him. I ran my fingers through his platinum hair as he groped my sides. "Draco." I moaned against him. He lifted me by the backs of my thighs and took me to his room. He gently laid me onto the bed and I looked up to him with hooded eyes as he stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor. I reached out to touch his pale skin. I ran my hands along the lines of his stomach and back. I grabbed his face in my hands and brought him back down to me.

His tongue delved into my mouth and slid against mine deliciously. His hands slipped under my shirt and pulled it over my head before bringing his lips back to mine. I undid his belt and zipper. His jeans were discarded across the room along with my skirt. He looked into my eyes and I could see how vulnerable he looked, how exposed. "Are you sure this is okay, 'Mione?" Instead of answering, I unclipped my bra and slipped it off, exposing myself to him. His eyes clouded over and his hands roamed to my breasts. "So fucking perfect." He whispered before dipping his head, taking me into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at my skin as I loudly moaned his name. His hands reached further down to my panties. He looked into my eyes, silently asking for permission and I nodded my head as I looked into his eyes. His hand dove into my panties. I arched my back as his fingers dipped into me. He sucked my neck as his hand worked in and out, faster each time. He added a third finger and I nearly cried out as I felt my orgasm build within me. Just as I was about to explode with pleasure, he ripped his hand from me and tore my panties.

He discarded his boxers and I watched as he sprung out, fully erect. I took him into my hand, feeling him. He was longer than Ron but not as thick. I moved my hand up and down around him and he closed his eyes, revelling in the way I made him feel. "God, Hermione." He hissed as he thrust into my hand. I circled my thumb around his tip, spreading the moisture there. I abruptly took my hand away and pulled him back to the bed. As he crawled on top of me and spread my legs for him, I couldn't help but feel excited. I've wanted this since third year when I punched him in the nose. I realise he's only gotten more attractive since then.

He lined himself with my entrance and waited a moment before slowly, painstakingly, pushing himself into me. My whole body tingled with pleasure as he pushed himself all the way into me. I monad loudly as I clawed at his back. "Please!" I moaned, urging him to move as he laid there. At first he was slow, attentive, but after a few thrusts he picked up his pace. I arched my back as he pounded into me relentlessly and I could help but scream his name. "Draco!" Is yell out and he's always reply with, "Fuck, Hermione! Fuck!" As he picked up his pace. I could feel my orgasm rise as he slammed into me, the bed smashing into the wall. At that moment, I forgot about everything. I forgot about the Weasley's and Harry and Luna. I forgot about the problems I was have at school and how stressed I was. All that mattered was Draco Malfoy at this moment. "DRACO!" I could feel my release and I craved it. "Please! Fuck, I'm so close." I moaned as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and brought him closer to me. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled my head so I was looking at him. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was in a hard line as he gave me what I wanted. My orgasm ripped through my body and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I clenched around him as he came, panting my name.

He collapsed on top of me and we lied there before he rolled off me. I turned to my side and pulled the blanket up my body before snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and at that moment I know that I loved this blonde, pure-blooded, Slytherin boy. I loved Draco Malfoy and I had a feeling that he loved me as well. As I fell asleep in his arms, I couldn't help but think of what my future would be like with him.

 **I feel so bad about not updating and I feel bad that the lemon sucks. I've read your reviews and I went back and corrected my spelling errors so I hope y'all are happy about that at least. I want to do rigjt by this story and make it a good one. Harry Potter is literally my favourite thing in the entire world and I'm glad I get to share my fanfic with all of you.**


End file.
